


Not So Innocent

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Who said Andy was innocent?





	Not So Innocent

Andy is a lot more troubled than he lets on. He’s only six, and he’s already suffering from the post-traumatic stress disorder. Chucky wants to watch the nine o’clock news, so Andy hops up on the couch with a book to read beside his new friend. The doll’s mouth is animatronic and doesn’t always move when it talks, but Andy hears and understands.

In bed with Andy, Chucky asks the boy if he thinks a cow can float. Andy replies, ‘yeah, in your dreams.’ Chucky soon slips out to bed to make his dream a reality. He does so, as Aunt Maggie “mysteriously” falls to her death. Andy isn’t too upset by this death, as Chucky explained why she had to go away.

Andy fearlessly follows his new friend Chucky; the instructions that lead to a fatal explosion. Andy wants Chucky to help him escape the hospital. Andy places a lot of trust into the doll, as they are friends to the end.


End file.
